


Captive Something Bachelor

by Gamermom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Captive Jody, F/M, Gen, Jody Mills/Bobby Singer - Background, Platonic BDSM, Skinwalker Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamermom/pseuds/Gamermom
Summary: Dean is a skinwalker raised by Bobby Singer. When Bobby has to go out of town, Sheriff Jody Mills agrees to dog sit, unaware of the young man she is also caring for. When something bad happens, Dean reaches out to John and Sam to help him out. Maybe his captive can do something about his bachelor dad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I posted this story, it was a rush job. I have gone back, fully edited and added to the story, along with adding a chapter two. The changes are minimal, but I think it is easier to read and tells a better story.

 “Ah Hi, John.”

“Dean, boy how are you.”

“Umm, I’m okay. But are you near Sioux Falls?”

John went from 60 to zero in about 15 seconds flat, as he pulled onto the shoulder. Sam braced himself hard, before turning concerned eyes on his dad.

“Is Dean okay?” he asked.

“Shhh, I am finding out,” he scolded Sam before directing back to Dean. “Yeah, we can be there in a couple of hours, but Dean, are you safe?”

“Yeah, yeah I am fine. I mean I am safe, I just might be in trouble, or maybe I am making trouble, I don’t know. Bobby is out of town with Rufus and I just don’t know if I am making good choices or not. I have hit a pause button and can explain when you get here; _I will explain when you get here_ , I just need another point of view,” Dean _failed_ to explained.

John had already turned the Impala around, and was speeding down the high way, “Okay well Sam and I will be there in about 90 minutes. Can you keep the pause button on that long?”

Dean sighed with relief, “90 minutes will be fine. Thanks so much.”

“That’s what I am here for, Dean.”

*           *           *           *

                Eighty-three minutes later, the Impala was pulling into Singer Salvage. John thought about trying to make Sam stay in the car, but the boy was already bounding out to the door. Although Dean and Sam had only really known each other about two years, their bond was already quite strong.

John’s long strides were able to over take his youngest just as he reached the porch. John shoved Sam behind him as Dean opened the door. John’s heart faltered a little as he took the teen’s relieved face marred by a large black eye and a few cuts. Before he could say anything, Sam was shoving him out of the way and wrapping his brother in a gangly embrace.

“Dean, what happened to you?” John growled out as the boys separated.

Dean raked his fingers though his hair. “Yeah, well you should see the other guys. I mean really, that is part of what I need help with.”

“Okay, son, that is what I am here for. Can we talk about this inside?”

“Umm, yeah, I guess we probably should. So just come in and, yeah, I can explain,” was Dean’s nervous response. John knew that Dean was still a little skittish around him, despite his best efforts to soften around his oldest, but he had thought they were getting better.

Dean started talking as he let the two in. “So like I said, Bobby had to go help Rufus with something and I didn’t want to miss classes. I told Bobby I could stay by myself, but he didn’t want me to. We thought about calling you guys, maybe I could show you around campus and stuff, but you caught that nest down in Omaha and I didn’t want to bother you.”

John felt like he was getting his insides gnawed on by a wendigo as he realized he hadn’t been there for Dean, again, until he saw the woman tied to the chair in the middle of Bobby’s library. She was a fit middle-aged woman with short cropped brown hair, wearing a tee shirt, flannel over shirt and a pair of jeans. Pretty, yet completely common place for Sioux Falls, in not for the fact that that four bands of blue died hemp rope were wrapped around her torso and each of her biceps. Her biceps ties were attached to the ties across her chest and her arms were behind her back. John would have bet money that some intricate knots would have her hands bound. The look was completed with a silk blindfold and noise cancelling head phones.

“Whoa Dean, you got a girl!” Sam cried out. Even to a fourteen-year-old, there was something sexual about the rope and blindfold.  

“Sam!” John snapped, “talk faster Dean,” he instructed his eldest.

“Right. So, this is Jody. She offered to dog sit when Bobby told her was going out of town. I thought it was perfect. She has a real nice apartment in town, I could sneak out when she was at work and go to class and play Xbox. Plus, she is really nice and smells good. But then..” Dean tried to continue was interrupted.

“Hello, is someone there? Please, we can work this out. Just talk to me and we can find a way out together. Or you can just untie me, and I will leave, I won’t ask questions or try to see you. I promise you won’t be in trouble, just talk to me,” Jody instructed in a calm voice only slightly tinged in fear.

“She is lying. Not that I blame her or anything, she is just so scared,” Dean turned his glassy green eyes towards his father, “John, I don’t want her to hate me.”

John smiled at his son. His heart swelled to do this for him. “Okay,” he said as he strode forward and carefully took the head phones off Jody, the Immigrant Song, tinged out until he turned the phone off.

“Hello, Jody, right?” John asked. Jody turned her head to try to look at the source of the voice, the blindfold only slightly impeding ability to locate the speaker.

“Yes, I my name is Jody. You are not Bobby Singer. Are you a friend of Dean’s?” again Jody’s voice was calm and warm, inspiring trust.

“Jody, I am going to check you for injuries right now. Just relax I am not going to hurt you or, _bad touch_ you,” John explained has he inspected the bruises and cuts on her head and arms. They had already been treated, but it was clear she had been assaulted. Her wounds didn’t mesh up with Dean’s, it was clear they had not fought, and like John has suspected, her hands were tied with bondage style knots. “Jody, I have to say you are being remarkably calm, are you by any chance in law enforcement.”

“I am the sheriff, yes. My wounds have been treated, but my ribs are either bruised or cracked and I could use a CAT Scan. I would really like to go the hospital now. I can forgive everything, I know that Dean was just panicked. All I want to do is go home.”

John shot Dean a dirty look when Jody explained that she was the sheriff. That fact would complicate things even more.

“That is why I am here, Jody. But in order for me to help you go home, I have to trust you. I know that all your training is screaming at you to remain calm and tell me what I want to hear. I have to tell you that won’t work and will likely get you dead.” A low growl filled the room, but John shot Dean a quelling look to get him to stop. “I want you to tell me the truth. Who tied you up?”

Jody took a deep breath, her whole body racked with fear. “I don’t know, I didn’t see.”

“Who do you think, and remember for me to trust you, you have to be truthful.”

“Dean,” she whispered, “I think it was Dean.”

“Who is Dean?”

Tears soaked though the silk mask and down Jody’s face, “Please I just want to go home. I won’t tell anyone.”

“Jody,” John drawled out her name, his voice calm and reasonable, “who is Dean?”

“Bobby Singer’s dog. He is a big, goofy pit bull with tan and white fur and green eyes. He is sweet and well behaved and eats -everything-. Dean is a dog and he tied me up.”

“Good, Jody, see we are building trust. Next question, is Dean the one who hurt you?”

“NO!” Jody answered quickly, “We were going for a walk down the Yankton Trail. Three men jumped us. Dean attacked them, but one of them was holding me down and the other two worked on Dean. He mauled one, but the third hit him with a baseball bat. I managed to get my weapon out, but I lost it in the fray. It skidded in the dirt to where Dean was laying. I tried to fight, but they held me down in the dirt and pulled my pants down. I watched Dean get up. I wanted him to run, but he looked at he gun and just, I don’t know. But then a naked boy shot the men on top of me. I pulled my pants back up but then, I think he tased me with my own Taser. I passed in and out for a bit there. I know I was zip tied for a bit, then tied with rope.”

“It sounds like Dean acted in self-defense and in defense of others.”

“He did! I know that Dean saved my life. He could have run away and left me, but he fought. Those men were armed with a bat and knifes, they were going to kill me,” suddenly Jody felt a soft dog head resting on her lap and licking the bare parts of her arm that the rope didn’t cover.

“Okay Jody, thank you for that trust. I am going to trust you back and take off the blindfold,” John explained as he slipped the cloth off. Jody blinked at the light and took in the tall, dark haired man before her.

“Sam you good with shot gun and 101 duty?” John checked with his youngest.

“Yes, sir,” came the expected response.

“Dean you need to get dressed. We need to take care of the scene,” the pit bull nodded, “Jody, I imagine you need to pee and stand up for a minute.” Jody gave a small smile in response while John bent down and started unwrapping the tape from her leg. He was surprised how easily the tape came off, it was strong enough to hold a grown woman to the chair, but it seemed to only stick to itself. He turned a questioning look at his transformed son who was pulling his tee shirt back on.

“Bondage tape. Super strong, only sticks to itself and it’s reusable,” Dean explained. John nodded and gave him the _not bad frown of approval_. Soon he had Jody freed from the chair, although her arms were still secured to her back in a harness tie. He carefully helped her rise on stiff legs and gently led her to the bathroom. Standing there in front of the toilet, Jody turned and looked up at John.

“You are going to have to untie me so that I can pee you know.”

John sighed. “No, I am not. Sheriff I am going to slide your pants down, I am not going look or touch. I am not going to turn my back on you, but I will look at the wall behind you. This is no more sexual than when you do a body search on a perp. Now, are you ready?”

Jody looked away and dropped her chin to her chest. Her whole face bunched up and she fought back tears. “Please,” she whispered, desperately trying not too cry, “please, this is too much. Don’t humiliate me like this.”

Part of John just wanted to hold this brave, proud woman. Another part wanted to just untie her. But none of that compassion could over ride years of combat training. “You know sheriff, it is a sign of how dangerous I find you that I just can’t do that. I thought about sending Sam in with you, he is a boy, but just a kid and maybe it would be easier. But you are dangerous, and I can’t put him at risk like that. If you jumped him, hurt him, I would have to kill you. I don’t want to hurt you. My goal, Dean’s goal, is to let you go without endangering Dean. That is all we want, and I think that is all you want. But you are scared, and you don’t know for sure that we are going to let you go. It is taking everything you have to not fight, to surrender. I am not going to tempt you by giving you any openings to attack. If you don’t have to let an opening go, you are not giving up. It is easier this way,” John paused and wiped a tear from her face. “Are you ready?”

Jody just nodded her head. John kept his eyes forward as he unbuttoned her jeans and lower her onto the toilet. Jody peed, then stood up. John pulled her pants up and buttoned them. He tried to smile but Jody wouldn’t look at him. He led her back out to the study and the chair. There was a side table with a chocolate protein shake and bendy straw near it. Staring at the chair, Jody seized up. She just couldn’t make her body submit to it again, to be powerless and subdued again. John tightened his hold her chest harness.

“Noooo,” she moaned out. “I’ll be good. I promise I will be so good. Just don’t put me back in the chair.”

“Shhh,” was John’s response. Jody started thrashing, struggling, flinging her body back. John picked her up and dangled her off the ground. Jody kept fighting, struggling like her life depended on it. Not going silently into that good night, she fought.

John knew that it was impossible for her to not fight at this moment, but he didn’t want to hurt her or himself for that matter. He needed to give her an outlet for that rage and fear, so he pulled her close to him, pressed her chest to his, tilted his head and exposed his neck.

“Bite,” he commanded, and Jody did. She bit hard, her teeth drew blood. John just kept walking to the chair. He bent down and pressed Jody into it, while keeping his body pressed into hers. Sam and Dean quickly finished tying her legs back in. When she was secured, Dean helped pry her teeth off John’s neck.

John pressed a cloth to his neck to stop the bleeding, he chest puffing. Jody just stared, her eyes wide and blood dripping down her mouth. Dean slowly approached her and wiped her mouth. He let her gargle some water to chase the taste of blood out of her mouth.

***********************************************************************************

Soon enough John and Dean were out the door and Sam was left alone with Jody. He had a shotgun in his lap as he set on the couch across from her. The protein shake had been pushed next to the chair so that Jody could sip it. She had finally calmed down.

“So, kid, you going to explain to me what is going on?” Jody finally asks.

“Do you want the spoon fed or ripe off the band aid version?”

Jody blinked. Her head hurt. She was tied to a chair with bondage tape. A teenager had a gun on her. She felt at once like she couldn’t take on one more thing or that she could take on anything.

“Fuck it, rip the band aid off.”

Sam grinned. He liked this lady. “Monsters are real. Vampires, although they were almost wiped out, werewolves, ghosts, those are super common, pretty much anything you have heard of besides bigfoot and aliens are real. My dad and I are hunters. We travel the country in the coolest car ever, killing monsters and saving people.”

Jody just blinked. She didn’t know what she had expected him to say, but not this. Although it make so much sense, she just hadn’t been expecting _monsters_.

“Wow, okay. That is a lot. How do Bobby and Dean fit into this. Is Dean a werewolf?”

Sam smiles softly, “No, werewolves are something else. They transform on the full moon and crave human hearts. They also don’t turn into wolves or wolf men. They just get really strong and have claws and fangs and such.”

“Then what is Dean?”

“Dean is a skinwalker. They can shift from human to dog forms at will. They don’t crave human flesh like a werewolf, but some of them are killers. Mostly they tend to follow a strong leader or alpha and can’t really foresee long term consequences. Like your dog might know it can’t get on the bed, but then it eats all your shoes because they smell like and it misses you. Dean knows not to attack people, but your life was in danger, so he followed his instincts and killed the bad guys. He knows not to allow civilians see him shift so he grabbed you and waited for Dad to tell him what to do.

“Skinwalkers don’t deal well alone. They have to be part of a pack. Just like a dog can be raised to be a sweet family pet or a vicious attack dog, skinwalkers take their queue from the alpha in charge, usually an older, more powerful skinwalker. Just like with dogs they have their own personality and base nature too. Lots of them are dangerous, but some of them just want to care for their family.

“Dean has Bobby instead of an alpha and he was raised to be mostly human.  He will never be happy living alone, he needs a pack. But he also wants independence and to be treated like an adult. Also, he is really smart. I know that he helps Bobby run the salvage yard, he is going to college and he is a good hunter. He just can’t always make great decisions in the heat of the moment. Does that make sense to you?”

“I think so. So, is Bobby Singer a skinwalker too? Is it inherited?”

“No. Well I don’t know if a skinwalker has a baby if it is a puppy too. But Bobby is human, and he is not Dean’s biological dad, John is. Dean is my brother.”

“So why does he call Bobby dad? And he calls your dad John?”

“Okay so this is what I have been told and pieced together. When I was a baby my mom died, and John was a single dad working full time and trying to take care of us on his own. He put Dean and I down for a nap and he fell asleep too. Dean was about five at the time and snuck out the back door. Apparently, it was locked but Dean had figured out how to undo it. He was outside and attacked by a skinwalker. John thought it killed him. That is what got him into hunting. He made it his life’s mission to ride the world of skinwalker.

“But Dean wasn’t killed, he was turned. This breeder was kidnapping pretty children, turning them into puppies and selling them on a monster black market to really sick people. Bobby raided one of those houses. He killed the skinwalkers and the guy who owned them. But Dean was just a puppy and Bobby couldn’t bring himself to kill him. He got Dean to shift back into being a boy, but those people had really messed with his head. He remembered that he had a dad, a mom and a baby brother. He didn’t even remember that Mom was dead or his last name. Bobby tried to find his family, but we thought he was dead not a missing child. So, Bobby just kept him. By the time he knew about dad, John was known as a skinwalker killer, so Bobby steered clear. Most hunters didn’t know Dean wasn’t human. Two years ago, some stuff happened, and we figured out who Dean was. Dad cried, he was so happy. But Dean barely remembered him. Bobby was his dad and John was a scary hunter. He didn’t want to go with us.

“All my life, John as barked orders. I mean he loves me, but he used to be a marine you know? He expects to have his orders followed. But with Dean, he is so much nicer. Softening his voice, trying not to judge, just be there for him. If I didn’t love Dean so much, I would hate him.”

“Are you and Dean close?” Jody softly asked.

“Yeah, we are. I know it hurts John to see Dean texting me all the time. He rarely reaches out to John just to talk. I guess it’s because he has a dad already but not a brother. So, Dad just keeps playing it cool and I guess it paid us off, because Dean called us when he needed help. We have been talking about maybe Dean and I getting an apartment near the college so that I can finish up high school in one place. It gets really hard changing schools every couple of months. I can’t make friends, it is just me and John all the time, so I would really like that. But I also worry about John all by himself.”

“Maybe he can find an adult hunting buddy and then you wouldn’t have to travel with him all time. Do you like hunting?” Jody asked in that soft, strong voice.

Sam shrugged. He kept the shotgun secured and made sure not to drop his guard, “Sometimes. I like helping people. I like the feeling that I know what is going on when other people don’t. I feel proud when I kill something that was hurting people. But sometimes things get really grey. I wonder if any of the skinwalkers I killed were like Dean. Just trying to live their life and not hurt or turn anyone. I get scared sometimes. I have sewn up my dad so many times with penknife, some dental floss, a sewing needle, and a fifth of whiskey. I don’t love that.”

***********************************************************************************

                John and Dean cruised down the highway, Led Zeppelin playing in the background. It had taken a little over an hour to load the bodies into the trunk of the Impala and hit the Winnebago Reservation in Nebraska, well outside of Jody’s jurisdiction. John had her service weapon bagged and hidden with his weapons stash. If any trouble came of this, he would make sure the right people found it. Soon the two men had a pyre going in the desolate grey woods.

            “Thank you for helping me, John.”

            “Of course, Dean. I hope that you know I will always be here for you.”

            “Yeah. I appreciate that. Could do one for thing for me though?”

            “We are definitely telling Bobby.”

            Dean laughed lightly. “Yeah I didn’t think I was getting out of that. I know you were just trying to keep her calm, but please don’t hit on Jody. Your so…dark and brooding and I don’t want her to fall for you.”

            John laughed a little. “I can promise you that I won’t seduce or pursue your captive. But I did want to talk to you about her. Jody is a mighty fine woman, brave, strong and pretty. But I do wonder about the age gap. I mean I wouldn’t date an 18-year-old, just wouldn’t be right. I can’t really see this going well for you son.”

            This time Dean’s laugh was richer. “Oh no it is not like that. Jody is not my really my captive, she is something. You know Bobby is a bachelor. I am trying to set them up. With college and friends, I am not around as much, and I thought it would be really nice for Bobby to have someone to spend time with. That’s why I had to make sure she doesn’t hate me. I don’t want to stop Bobby from finding someone to be with.”

            John smiled, “I don’t think she hates you. I hope your match making works too. Help you and Sam get that apartment and all.”

            Dean side eyed his father, “You know you need to get a partner before Sam will leave you. Kid needs to settle down and finish high school. And I would like you around more too.”

            John nodded as he stared into five burning three would be rapists. Last hunting partner John had ended up dead, a woman widowed, and child left without a daddy. He didn’t now if he could go through that again. But he wasn’t as driven as he use to be. Getting Dean back gave John a new lease on life. He knew that he was not the best father to Sam and he wanted to change that too, he just didn’t know how. Change didn’t come easy when a lifetime of rigor was the only think that had kept him alive this long.

            “So bondage tape huh?” John asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

            Dean looked side eyed at his father. “What about it?”

            “Nothing. Just if you ever want to talk about anything else, I am here for that too.”

            “You big into the BDSM scene, John?”

            “God no, but I know something about ladies.”

“What about guys?”

John blinked. He had not seen that one coming. Did Bobby know? Damm it Singer, you could at least give a man a heads up. Just be cool John, be cool.

            “Can’t say that I do. But I can listen and help you think something through if you need it.”

            Dean turned and looked at the man who might have been his dad in another world. He smiled softly. “Thanks John. That means a lot. I haven’t said anything to Bobby yet. Not that I am afraid to or anything, just hasn’t come up. I mostly like girls, but sometimes a guy will catch my eye or flirt with me and it is nice. I figured I would just let it be until there was a reason to say something. But it is nice to know I could talk to you about it if I need too.”

            John just smiled. Mary had to be looking down from heaven and having his back to have passed that test. Together the two men watched the bodies burn.

 

Bobby stood outside the sheriff’s apartment, a bottle of Johnny Walker Red in the crook of his arm. Jody opened the door. She still had bruises from her ordeal, but the wry smile softened the wounds. Wordlessly she held the door open and Bobby stepped in.

“Heard you had some excitement Sheriff,” Bobby said as he handed her the bottle of whisky.

“That would be an understatement Singer. I think you and I need to have a little chit chat and go over a few things that have been bothering me. But I assure you, Dean is in no danger from me. I know he is a good kid and I have not desire ruin his life.”

“Well how about you pour us a couple of glasses and I will tell you anything you want to know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jody catches up with Dean and wraps things up nicely.

Sherriff Mills strolled across the college campus in her sheepskin jacket, badge and gun easy to see. Dean was walking with a group of friends when he saw her cutting towards him.

            “I’ll catch up with you” he said to excuse himself from the group and make a bee line to incept the sheriff. He was sure what ever she had to say he didn’t want an audience.

                “Everything Okay Sherriff,” he asked in his rich baritone.

            “Everything is fine Dean. I am just taking my lunch break and thought you could join me.” She held out a bag from Potbelly sandwich. Dean’s mouth started to water as he could smell the roasted meats.

            “Hell ya!” Jody grinned as she handed him a sandwich and lead the way towards the water and away from students. The boy was as easy to lure as a stray dog, all it took was a hot meat sandwich. They walked together in silence for a bit, Dean devouring his lunch.

            “So Dean I was hoping we could talk a bit.”

            “Sure. Do you need to take off one night? I totally can, I friends I could crash over with. Give you some privacy. I know Bobby doesn’t like to leave the phones alone, so I could man them if you wanted him to stay over at your place.”

            “What! No Dean, I am not feeding you so that you can help me with a booty call.”

            “Hey, I am just happy that someone is getting laid. Sex is good and I like it when people have it.”

            “Well that is more what I wanted talk to you about. You seem have quite the bondage collection going on and I just wanted to check in with you on that.”

            “Bobby put you up to this? Or John?”

            “No one. And as long as you are not in danger or a danger to yourself or others, this convo will stay just between us. But Dean you are barely 18. I want to make sure you safe.”

            “Safe, sane, and consensual. That is rule number one.”

            “And who taught you this rule.”

            “it is not illegal you know. I am over 18. It is not against the law to tie someone up or spank them if they want you too.”

            “No it is not, Dean, and I am not trying to bust anyone here. Private clubs are legal. As along as everyone is of age and not being manipulated or brain washed, I am supportive of it. I don’t want a witch hunt on kinky or queer people. But I do want to check on in you, Dean.”

            “Because I am easily led and manipulated, you think some older Dom, is tricking me into something I don’t want to do,” Dean accused her.

            Jody smiled softly, “You are a teenage boy, woot sex is usually enough. I just want to make sure that no one is taking advantage of you. I care about you, Dean.”

            “I care about you too Jody. And you are not the only one to worry about me. The guy that owns the club I go to, he made real sure I wanted to be there and that no one was bothering me. I told that sometimes I have trouble saying no to people, so he is my safeguard. If anyone wants to play with me in a way that I have not already signed up for, they have to clear it with him. It gives me an out so I don’t have to feel bad saying no to someone.” Dean paused for a moment. It was nice to have someone know all these things about him. It felt like he had to hid part of himself from everyone, but Jody wasn’t judging, just listened to him. It was nice to talk to someone.

            “Have you heard of puppy play?” Jody shook her head as she listened to Dean grown more animated, “It’s were people wear ears and tails and act like dogs. Some people have a whole mask and stuff and other people have little clip on ears. There is a guy at the club who wears a mask and likes to be a dog. Like you can pet him and throw a ball and stuff. He loves it. I spent the better part of a party just playing and hanging out with him. It was fun. We talked later, when he took his mask off and moved back to being a person. I don’t want to out him, but he is like wears a suit and goes to meetings all day kind of guy. Has a wife and kids, real put together. But sometimes he just wants to put on a puppy mask and crawl around on the ground. It helps him relax and handle his shit.”

            “Is that why you like this? You feel like you can be all parts of yourself around people that aren’t your family?” Jody queried softly. She was really good at listening and getting Dean to think about himself.  

            “I don’t know. It feels good to know there are other people out there that struggle to keep it all together too.” Dean leaned his back against the railing along the walking trail, the river rushing behind him. “I like the rules. Everything is spelled out. You sit with a person and say this is what I want and listen to what they want and work it out from there. No confusion if you are supposed to call in the morning or not. Everything is just clear.   A lot of time I don’t have sex either, I just do scenes with people. I am strong, and I have learned how to do rigging, like tie people up in the air. Everyone wants to get tied up, so I am pretty popular. Mostly I am just finding a place to fit and socialize where I am not too worried about losing control, because everything is about control. A girl is holding her boyfriend’s breath, she has to be in control. Same thing with me. I like it.”

Jody nodded. “Well that sounds really good Dean. I am impressed that you are looking out ways to be in charge of yourself. Do you still want to get your own apartment?”

            “I do, but I don’t really know why? Like Bobby is awesome, he checks in on me, but lets me have space too. I work there so it convenient too. I don’t want to be alone and I don’t want Bobby to be alone. Plus, it is free.”

            “Free is good.”

            “I know right,” Dean grinned up at her. “But also, I can’t really have friends over. Everything is filled with hunting. I don’t know if I want to hunt much either. It is complicated. Bobby is fine if I don’t hunt, long as I make myself useful and am happy, he is good. I just need to figure out who I am.”

            Jody smiled over at the sweet boy, “I am sure you will.”

            Some students yelled at Dean from across the quad. “Well it looks like your friends are ready to head back,” Jody stated.

            “Yeah, I should head back. Thanks for the sandwich, Jody.” Dean leaned across and gave Jody a hug before he ran back towards his friends. Jody smiled as the warm sun hit her face. Her world was much weirder, but it was pretty good if people like Dean and Bobby were in it.


End file.
